The present invention relates to a therapy probe, comprising a therapy transducer movably mounted on a probe body.
Such probes are notably used for prostate treatment using focused ultrasound, by rectal route. Such probes are also used for treating the oesophagus, the stomach, the liver and, more generally in percutaneous treatment or treatment by laparoscopy.
Such probes advantageously comprise an imaging transducer, enabling the treated region to be visualized during treatment.
WO-A-8907909 discloses a therapy and imaging probe for endocavital use, comprising a therapy transducer which is movable in rotation and an imaging transducer which is movable linearly; the linear and rotational movements are independent.
FR-A-2,673,542 (WO-A-9215523) discloses a therapy and imaging probe, comprising a spoon-shaped therapy transducer with which an imaging transducer is associated. The two transducers do not move with respect to each other.
FR-A-2,708,207 discloses a therapy and imaging probe, comprising a spoon-shaped therapy transducer. The therapy transducer is movable in rotation and the imaging transducer is movable linearly.
FR-A-2,715,822 discloses a therapy and imaging probe in which the therapy transducer and the imaging transducer are movable and are driven by common drive means.
N. Bom et al, "Early and recent intraluminal ultrasound devices", International Journal of Cardiac Imaging, 4:79-88 1989 discloses various types of imaging or treatment probes.
All these therapy probes set out to provide therapy which is as effective and accurate as possible; if an imaging transducer is provided, another aim is to allow the treated region to be visualized, preferably during treatment. Finally, regarding endocavital probes, the total probe volume or cross-section is also an important parameter.